Curious
by highonpixistixs
Summary: Curiosity led Deidara to do something that would change his life forever. SasoDei. Yaoi.


This is my first time doing SasoDei so forgive me if I don't get it just right. Anyways, this is dedicated to Sky; hope you're happy that you finally got your SasoDei.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warning: Um mansex.

* * *

**Curious**

**By pixistixs**

* * *

Deidara had always been curious about his partner. He looks like a normal human but he never eats or drinks, hell to this day he has never seen his partner enter a bathroom to relieve himself. When he goes to sleep, he sleeps like a dead weight body. His eyes, his eyes were what he was most curious about; they were always so unmoving and unemotional. How he had wished, he could get a human reaction out of them for once…

Deidara was currently waiting for his partner by the base, the body of the Kazekage laid unconscious on the floor next to him. During their mission to retrieve the Shukaku's jinchuuriki, Deidara was forced to go ahead with the jinchuuriki while Sasori fought its brother off. He had said something about a personal matter he had to deal with. Whatever that meant.

So he waited patiently for him to return to the base, playing with a couple of clay birds he had made. When he sensed his partner's chakra signature behind him, he turned to greet him but he found that he was different. He looked different. This must be the work of his puppet jutsu, Deidara thought as he saw his appearance. Sasori was hunched over and bulky under his robe and had a mask like Kakuzu's over his face. Deidara was quite unnerved by the transformation but he said nothing or ask him about it, not that he would ever tell him if he asked.

The next three days of removing the Shukaku's entity was most tiring. Zetsu was put on watch in case any of the Kazekage's friends decided to crash the party. But the entourage still hadn't even gotten any closer; the extraction of the beast went on without a hitch. By the end of it, the Kazekage was surprisingly still hanging on to that tiny bit of life left in him.

Leaving the kid for dead, since he was of no more need to the organization, the Akatsuki retired to their respective rooms. As Deidara followed Sasori to their quarters, he noticed something odd about the older man's demeanor. But in his drowsiness he decided not to question him about it. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. Normally Deidara would break up the silence but he too tired to start any one-sided conversations.

Deidara rubbed his exhausted eyes as he followed Sasori into the room. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw his partner back in his normal form. A small smile lit up on Deidara's face and if he wasn't mistaken Sasori had given him a side-ways look almost as if watching for a reaction. Too fatigued to think more on that suspicious glance he laid down on his bed, uttering a quiet, "Goodnight."

It would be sometime later when they were all woken up from their quarters by a message from Leader-sama alerting of intruders. It would be at least half a day later when Deidara finds out that his partner, sleeping contently on the bed over, has been killed by his grandmother. But for now, he was laying awake having slept only for a couple of hours. He glanced over at Sasori, lying as still as a corpse, not a care in his mind. Deidara bit his lips as that strange curiosity gripped his senses yet again. He got and moved toward Sasori's bed, staring down at him searching for any signs of life. Waving his hand over his face, he deemed it okay to proceed.

When he stuck his finger slightly over Sasori's mouth to see if he was breathing, he felt no air. When he checked his wrist for a pulse, there was nothing. But when he pressed his ear over chest to hear a heartbeat, he heard a tiny beat. Compelled by his curiosity, he slowly unbuttoned Sasori's robe, lifting up the black undershirt. He eyes widened tremendously when he saw a cylinder container embedded where his heart should have been. Licking his dry lips, he read the inscription on the talisman, "Sa-so-ri…" Looking up at Sasori's sleeping face, he tried to touch the container.

Red eyes opened and caught him in the middle of act, grabbing his hand before they could touch the heart. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," said Deidara, pulling away his hand, taking several steps back. The red haired man sat up in his bed, his robe falling off in the process.

"Do you want to see what my body looks like or something?" asked the man, tone completely indifferent.

"Of course not," said Deidara looking abashed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then why were you undressing me while I slept?" asked Sasori, watching as Deidara blushed deeply.

"I...was curious," said Deidara truthfully. He gulped as the man continued to stare at him with that dead stare. Sasori got up and walked toward Deidara who walked back with each step taken toward him until the back of his legs hit the side of his bed. He watched with muted surprise when Sasori took off his shirt in front of him.

He was shocked when he found his body wasn't human to begin with. "I'm a human puppet," said Sasori, answering the question Deidara had been meaning to ask.

"Oh I uh…didn't know that, un," said Deidara, looking away nervously. Sasori's usually expressionless face showed a sign of dejection.

"You don't like my appearance?" asked the older man.

"What are you talking about," said Deidara, looking surprised.

"You don't like that I have the body of a puppet," said Sasori plainly, eyes boring into Deidara's eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, you are disappointed, am I correct?"

"I…" Deidara looked away in embarrassment. Why would he be disappointed, it's not as if he wanted him or anything right? "You don't know what you're talking about. Forget I ever did any of this, let's just go back to sleep, un." Deidara turned and climbed into bed but found the bed creak as another body weighed down on it. He whipped his head around to see Sasori sitting on his bed, looking at him curiously as if seeing him for the first time.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go to sleep?" asked Deidara; unnerved by the way he stared at him.

Ignoring his question, Sasori asked, "Why do you always stare at me, Deidara?" The blush on Deidara's face reappeared once more. What's with all these questions, thought Deidara. So he stared at him now and then, was that such a crime. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Sasori this so the first thing he did was deny it.

"You're imagining things," said Deidara, hoping that dismissed the matter.

"You do it at night too," said Sasori, never breaking eye contact with him. "Just like you did tonight."

So he knew all along? The blush doubled in intensity as he said in a panicky voice, "Look, I'm sorry I did that, okay? I won't ever do that again. Now goodnight." He rolled over and faced the wall hoping Sasori would stop talking about it. He sighed with relief when he felt him get off his bed. He was about to go back to sleep when he felt his bed creak again. This time when he turned around, he was trapped underneath the body of a half-naked Sasori.

His breath became uneasy as he looked shamelessly up and down his body. His body was no longer jointed with screws and bolts. "It's a temporary jutsu," explained Sasori. "This was how I looked before…" He paused gauging Deidara's reaction.

"Beautiful…" whispered Deidara, reaching out to touch his chest. He faltered when he realized what he was doing and looked to the side in embarrassment. "I'm sorry …"

"You like me, don't you?" said Sasori, touching Deidara's face and bringing him to look at him. Deidara stared into those red eyes of his and saw something flash in them. It was fear, fear of rejection. An emotion that was so human, something he had always wanted to see…

"More than like…"said Deidara slowly mesmerized by his eyes. And before he knew what he was doing he crashed his lips against the soft, pliant lips of his partner. And for the first he felt relief from his tortured desires. Sasori kept his eyes open the whole time, watching Deidara's face become serene with satisfaction.

When the blonde fluttered his eyes open, Sasori made eye contact with them for a minute second before he closed his own eyes in resolve. He willingly opened his mouth, granting Deidara invitation to ravish them. The blonde made no mistake on taking the chance and dove his tongue inside immediately in hungry desperation.

Sasori pressed down on the blonde's body, cutting the distance between them. Hands feverishly tried to rid his partner of his clothes; his robes and shirt were ripped unceremoniously and thrown aside. Lips still locked with Deidara's, his hands reached up to undo the blonde's hair. The hair band snapped in his fingers and Deidara's hair splayed out all over him, framing his face beautifully. Sasori broke away from the kiss and looked down at the blonde, he was truly angelic. He entangled his fingers in the soft flaxen hair of his and brought his lips down on the blonde's.

He kissed him back in equal fervor, letting the red head dominate his mouth. Sasori ran his fingers over the blonde's chest, stopping at the mouth on his left breast. He slipped his fingers inside it; the mouth lapped it up gratefully sucking the nimble fingers. Deidara couldn't be in any more bliss, as he was stimulated on both orifices.

Until of course, he felt a bulge rubbing against his left thigh. He pulled himself away from the kiss and looked down at Sasori's groin. Sasori got up, sitting lightly on Deidara's midsection. He reached down to pull the strings on his pants, watching Deidara's face closely.

"What do you want to do, Deidara?" he asked in a voice unheard of by Deidara, it sounded extremely hot and sultry. "Top or bottom?" He asked pulling his member out in the open and hissing as the cold air hit it. Deidara stared at the enlarged member, weeping lightly of pre-cum. He couldn't help but lick his lips, the words came out of him before he could think on what he was saying, "I want you inside me. "

As soon as those five words were spoken, all restraint and self-control was forgotten. Getting up and kneeling on the bed, they undressed each other hastily. Pants were ripped apart, as they were a hindrance. Boxers were slowly pulled down as if opening a Christmas present. Until, they were both absolutely and utterly naked.

They took a moment to admire each other before they went any further. Deidara kissed him again but Sasori pulled back and said, "Mmph we have to do this fast, the jutsu won't hold for long. Do you need lube or prepara-?"

"No, just take me," cried out Deidara, feeling too hot and bothered to wait any longer. "I can handle it."

Deidara pushed him down and climbed on top of him. They looked each other in the eye for a small moment before Deidara positioned himself on top of his erect penis. With a small sigh of respite, he brought himself down in one swift move and engulfed Sasori's dick. He strangled out a pained cry, holding back tears. He tried to hide his face behind his hair but Sasori had already seen his expression. He reached out and caressed his face affectionately, "You're hurting, maybe we should stop-"

"No," said Deidara right away. Tears fell down his face as he said, "You don't know how long I've waited-" He was cut off when Sasori reached up and wiped away the tears away. He kissed the blonde again, smothering his lips.

Deidara roved his hands over Sasori bare back, one hand going up to run his hands through his vivid red hair. Breaking from the kiss, Sasori hands cupped the blonde's ass pulling it up slowly; he looked at the blonde for permission to go on. The blonde nodded slightly, his breath coming in short pants against Sasori's lips. He grabbed onto Sasori's shoulders for leverage and braced himself.

The redhead nibbled on his ear, hands splayed across his ass gripping them tightly and spreading his hole widely. Sasori ran his tongue over Deidara's lips as he slowly brought him down. Once he was fully in, he pulled him back up and rammed inside. Deidara choked out a gasp as it filled him to the brim. After a moment's wait, the blonde began riding up and down on Sasori's dick, while Sasori thrust up to meet him. The bed creaked, rocking back and forth, Deidara's pants and moans getting louder and louder. Deidara almost screamed with rapture when Sasori hit something inside him that sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through his body. Sasori knew exactly where to aim now.

The thrusting got faster and harder, Deidara's dick was getting heavily stimulated as it rubbed against both their stomachs, the pre-cum making their stomachs slick. They were both getting closer and closer to completion. Deidara looked Sasori with glazed over eyes and whispered, "…I love you."

Their lips met again in ravenous hunger, those words driving them both to the brink. It wasn't long before they both came, crying out each other's name. They fell down on the bed with exhaustion. Sasori kissed him all over, remembering his every nook and cranny before meeting the swollen lips of his lover.

"I love you too…"

The words were whispered on his lips before Sasori collapsed on the bed with weariness, wrapping a protective arm around Deidara's waist. Deidara felt like crying in joy. The last thing he could hope for was his partner to return these feelings he felt. The blonde cuddled into him and sighed happily. He couldn't ask for anything more than this.

Though it would be later that they are both awakened rudely, interrupting their contented sleep. It would be later that Sasori untangles himself from the blonde and tells him to stay there and rest while he went and took care of the matter. It would be later that Deidara's heart shatters at the horrible news that Sasori is dead.

Though all those things were going to happen inevitably…this one moment would make Deidara glad that he was curious. Glad that as the saying goes, he had loved and lost rather than never loved at all. He was glad that he had loved Sasori and he loved him back. He couldn't ask for anything more that would have made him happier.

_Fin_

* * *

As always Read and Review, I would love to hear how my first attempt at SasoDei went.

You better like this fic, Sky. My blood and tears went into this, as well as my sleep. D;


End file.
